View From Darkness
by Yo Fue
Summary: OneShot. An outcast observes the rest of his team, and one of their battles.


This is a one-shot, brought on by a stroke of depression. It's connected to a story I've written, but not posted. I doubt I will, unless people insist.

My blade is blood-stained. Always has been, always will. I tried to clean it once. The edge went through the cloth, and into my hand. It's how I learned my Geyser of Blood technique. According to Gennai, I've fought with Fire more times then any other generation. More than a few of the generations put together. Is it my fault he's so arrogant?

We've been in the digital world for a while now. I've lost track of time. It doesn't matter anyway; a digital year is a minute in our world. I can see Light and Wind ahead, on the premise of scouting. They're really racing, and enjoying themselves to the chagrin of Fire. He's heavily crushing on Light. As if she would ever go for him.

Trudging along side me is Water. Out of pity I'm manipulating my shadow into covering her. This desert route may be the fastest way to the castle of Ophanimon, but Fire forgot about the toll it would take on Water and I. I'm contemplating whether or not to challenge him for leadership again. Earth is happy though, so I can't begrudge him. He's usually so serious.

I sense something. Good, a distraction.

A glittering key falls from the rip in the sky that just opened up, closing again just as quickly. ClavisAngemon, in all his jealousy, wouldn't want to be traced to his mayhem. It was a level 5 key, according to the ornate scripture upon it. The sand rippled, and suddenly surged upward, forming a shape that reminded me vaguely of an insect.

It was skeletal and pale. Eight legs sprouted from its torso, the first and last pair obviously stronger than the others. A large blade rose from the end of its tail, above its head. Two claws came from the two front legs, added to the glaring yellow eyes, causing it to look like its namesake. Earths eyes glowed as he announced it as SkullScorpiomon. Must be an Earth element then.

Fiveof us held out our swords, glowing, they turned into our parallel forms. Since our souls were virtually identical, they weren't physical often, in case of a distortion. A small red parrot like monster spouted from Fire's broadsword. Muchomon, it called it self. Light's rapier became a beige puppy named Salamon. Light's wings disappeared, but Wind caught her as they lowered themselves. Fire frowned deeper.

Earths claymore became a pile of stones; that reshaped themselves into the teddy-bear like golem, Gotsumon. Water hadn't even tried. A good idea, SnowAgumon might melt. On the ground once again, sans Light, Winds short sword became the toxic caterpillar known as Dokunemon. And, as usual, my Sharmamon refused to appear. He never did, short of a life or death situation.

Auras surrounded the available four, as each of them evolved. In a cyclone of flames, Muchomon grew to the large crimson dinosaur, Tyrannomon. Salamon was struck by a shooting star, evolving her to the warrior angel, D'Archmon. Gotsumon fell apart, each stone growing larger, than reforming as Starmon. Dukunemon spun a cocoon, bursting out with wings, eyes, and tail to make Yanmamon.

Starmon and Tyrannomon didn't stop there. They had rarely stopped since getting their Upgrade programs in the forms of a ruby spire and golden star. Tyrannomon nearly tripled in size, flushed, turning darker to almost black, as age-old scars made reappeared. Two large ones made an X across his chest. With a roar, he announced himself as Master Tyrannomon. Starmon grew to twice his previous size, donning white gauntlets and boots, along with dark sunglasses. He then glowed to a rich gold, calling himself Super Starmon.

With practiced ease, the pair split. Master Tyrannomon rushed to one side, while Super Starmon rose. Crying Master Claw, Master Tyrannomon used a punch to topple the scorpion to one side. Super Starmon gestured, sending a multitude of glowing stars into the other four legs. With no way to prevent it, SkullScorpiomon rolled to one side. From the two remaining champions, a La Pucelle sent two swords into the unprotected underbelly, between which the chattering dragonfly twisted his now hard-as-steel tail, with the narrative Somersault Kill.

SkullScorpiomon stiffened quickly before dispersing into hundreds of particles of sand. Rushing forward, Water congratulated the team, as each grasped their blade as they floated toward them. An amber glow rose from the sunset as the five happily strode again toward the forest on the horizon.

Behind, dressed all in black, a figure drew his shadow back to him. With a sigh, he followed, mentally storing this abandonment with all the others, and called for the rest to slow down.

Review if you want. I rarely do, and therefore won't insist.


End file.
